dark
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: se dedicó a probar sus labios, dulce embriagante, deseable, delicioso sus labios eran la cosa más adictiva que había probado - Tienes hermosos ojos- ella por su parte ya sabía que quería y trataba de soltarse, pero la amarro con mucha fuerza, solo deseaba que Eli llegara, el veía como esa cosita intentaba soltarse, se reía con maldad su venganza había comenzado


Bueno chicos nos vamos-dijeron Kord y pronto en la salida-recuerden… no se porten mal… no hagan travesuras en el refugio-dijo el troll riéndose-Kord!-dijeron los dos al tiempo cansados de que los ligaran-Kord… yo tengo novio debo serle fiel-dijo Trixie entrando al refugio mientras dejaba a Eli con una cara triste-tranquilo Eli ya la conquistaras-dijo pronto tratando de consolarlo-

Después de eso Eli salió a caminar un rato, ya era un poco más maduro, tenía 18 años y muchas cosas habían cambiado, el por su parte derroto a blakk y a todas sus malvadas, en ese momento ayudaba atrapando a uno que otro ladrón, Kord era feliz trabajando con granel por medio día mientras, que pronto seguía cocinando pero gracias a Dios que cocinaba… en un hotel para topoides… y Trixie seguía con él en el refugio aunque se arrepintió un día cuando dio que patrullara sola… conoció a un chico que según ella ¡le robo el corazón" tal vez sería un ladrón… era un ladrón le robo a su princesa ella era de él y el de ella, por la parte del físico Kord estaba más enorme, pronto… lo bueno es que tiene salud y Trixie había dejado de ser tan delgada y había ganado y cuerpo envidiable… pero en tres años él no se quedaba atrás, si las fangirls aumentaron era porque el dark Eli invadió el Facebook (no es así chicas… el dark Eli tiene locas a las escritoras) todas decían que era un guapote (yo no, ya tengo mi chico malo :3)después de eso para más colmo en el internet se filtró una foto de el en la playa… o **** esa foto redoblo las apuestas por el… pero era de esperárselo con ese abdomen de envidia, con esos músculos en sus brazos, con ese rostro de mirada celeste, al parecer nada hacía efecto en Trixie…

No mucho después sintió una mordedura, ah! Una malvada pero la especie no la sabia, en un santiamén (ya eso no se usa LOL) sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo, brillante y malvado, su piel pálida y esa pizca de maldad en la mirada nunca faltaba, su físico aumento era más alto de lo que alcanzaba, y sus pensamientos cambiaron…

Si algo creían todas las mujeres, era que el dejaba de querer a Trixie en el instante que era malvado, pero siendo malvado encontró una manera de dejar los nervios, era más seguro de sí, sentía que ese brillo de mala en los ojos le daba más fuerza para acercarse a ella, es que hasta los malos se enamoran, solo que esta vez planeaba vengarse… y de la mejor manera posible, el mismo tenía sus mañas… el sabía que haría…

* * *

Por su parte el día paso normal nada nuevo o viejo para Trixie solo lo de siempre, eso si llegaba muy cansada no espero a ver que ocurría dentro del refugio solo le dejo una nota a Eli se cambió y acostó…

Ya más en la noche, una sombra paseaba por los pasillos del refugio Shane… un hombre alto de aspecto musculoso se dirigía a cierto cuarto a cumplir su cometido, con una sonrisa de lujuria, muy decidido sin tratar de despertar a Eli entro con una cuerda a un cierto cuarto, se deshizo de una estorbosa sabana y vio al sujeto dormir tranquilamente, tomo las dos suaves manos y las junto para atarlas e hiso lo mismo con los pies, luego de eso se decidió a lanzarle una babosa, que muy sigilosa se posó delicadamente sobre sus ojos para no despertar a aquella persona a la cual su efecto haría que no volviera a ver hasta que su dueño lo decida, sin más que decir decidió despertar a su víctima…

-princesa…-ella se despertó agitada, por más que abría los ojos no podía ver nada-asustada-dijo pasando una mano por su mejilla ella al no saber quiénes se asustó mucho por dentro- Eli!- se apresuró a gritar tratando de soltarse, luego el hombre le tapó la boca y dijo al oído- él no te escucha preciosa…

Que no la escucha… que le haría ese extraño… que quería de ella, porque la amarro-escucha con atención lo siguiente… no te dire quien soy, ni tampocome ire sin porbarte, pero quiero que hagas algo, deja a tu novio-que dejara a su novio, que se creía el-prepárate para lo que viene…

Después de eso con una cuchillo se deshizo de las mangas de su bata, para después jalársela y quitársela, allí después se dedicó a probar sus labios, dulce embriagante, deseable, delicioso sus labios eran la cosa más adictiva que había probado, vio sus hermosos irises verdes cuando termino de saborearla- Tienes hermosos ojos- ella por su parte ya sabía que quería y trataba de soltarse, pero la amarro con mucha fuerza, solo deseaba que Eli llegara, el veía como esa cosita intentaba soltarse, se reía con maldad su venganza había comenzado, y de solo verla allí sumisa tratando de soltarse, tan indefensa le excitaba, desde que lo salvo siempre la vio como una chica fuerte, hoy no hoy solo la está viendo como un trozo de carne, su víctima, y lástima que no puede escapar-

el sujeto su cintura desnuda y la pego a su abdomen aun cambiado, bajo besos esta vez haciendo marcas en su cuello-para que haces eso-pregunto ella asustada, en la vio tierna, y con curiosidad vio como sus ojos hacían los posible por enfocarlo, luego dejaría ver quien era- para que tu novio sepa que eres únicamente mía-dijo posesionándose de su cuello-déjame…-dijo aun asustada en la mente de Trixie algo le decía que no llorara que ella era fuerte-quien eres-aquí no hubo más respuesta que la intensificación de los besos, podría ser alguien haciéndole una broma, o un simple ladrón pervertido, o luego llegaría a Eli a golpear al secuas de blakk, ella por ese lado se confundía y él se excitaba con su confusión-no me recuerda bombón-dijo pegando su aliento a su mejilla y luego la beso-

Sin cortar el beso se inclinó hacia ella mientras se desabotonaba la camisa-te has convertido en una mujer tan voluptuosa-dijo al pegar su pecho al de ella, luego sintió unos senos, de los cuales estuvo enamorado siempre, luego se acercó para verlos mejor -eres toda una mujer- dijo mirando sus pechos que ya estaban del grande perfecto y para su mente enormes y para cualquier otro perfectos pero el, la quería como fuera…-

trato de colocarla bajo suyo para que no escapara ya que al sentir la mirada sobre sus femeninas formas supuso lo que el haría-lindos senos vamos a probarlos- acerco su boca hasta lamer uno de ellos y mordisquearlo suavemente causando un gemido leve, el sintió como las ondas de aquel dulce sonido lo asimilaba su cerebro de tal manera que sintió excitación- te gusta traviesa-dijo apretando levemente pezón rosado, su propósito era ver a esa muñeca sumisa, humillada, rendida a sus pies que mejor manera para hacerlo que aquella-le gusta traviesa-ella paro de moverse tan bruscamente, cuando hiso tal acto y trato de no llorar, la estaban violando, como podría suceder, como Eli no ha escuchado nada, como estaríais, le habrá hecho algo para dejar el camino libre- no me hagas nada-luego sintió como el lamia y mordisqueaba su pezón mientras jugaba con el otro

se mordido el labio provocativamente haciendo que el hombre le mirara con más deseo y le bajara con necesidad el patine, de ahí le desato los pies y abrió las piernas, la volvió a atar pero esta vez a la cama de tal manera que no cerrara las piernas y sus manos quedan igual solo que ahora estaban conectadas a la cama dejándole menos movilidad, luego se dispuso a humillarla pero no le restregaría que la estaba violando, solo le daría más placer para ver como intentaba soltarse- no puedes escapar muñequita, ni si quiera te has desatado- luego vio su intimidad, para él era lo más hermoso que había visto, luego se arrepintió lo más hermoso eran sus ojos, eso lo volvieron loco desde el primer momento…

Ella sintió como el lamia su interior y su mente se dividía en dos mitades una decía NO TE DEJES VIOLAR! Y la otra decía yo a él lo conozco, déjalo entrar y disfruta-ah!-grito cuando su lengua paso por su clítoris, ella era mujer y ese órgano era muy traicionero, su función era darle más placer del normal, pero… porque en medio de una violación- te gusta, que te lo apriete-paso sus dedos a aplastarlo jajaja ese amiguito le sería muy útil para cumplir su cometido-traviesa

Luego paso el cuchillo por su brazo, sobre una cicatriz eran tres rayas, sí que las volvió a abrir, y lamio la sangre que salía de ella-sádico…-dijo ella adolorida bueno quería verla llorar, no la haría aguantar tanto tiempo-

Quince minutos después de tratarle de sacar gemidos se dispuso finalmente a hacerla suya-no por favor-dijo ella llorando-si mi princesa si lo hare-dijo secándole unas lágrimas-hipócrita!-ya cumplió con lo suyo la humillo, está llorando pero sentía un dolor interno…-muñeca no llores te divertirás…

-no! Ya está diversión tendría un dueño, mi primera vez iba a ser para el…-dijo llorando- tú crees que el estúpido de tu novio se merece!-dijo colocándose encima de ella-no… yo soy de Eli… yo lo amo pero el… tiene a todas esa chicas hermosas y es imposible estar con el… por eso busque un novio pero, hoy me engaño… yo solo amo a Eli… Eli sálvame por favor!-grito ella angustiada y llorando-pues él no te escuchara, el no vendrá…

* * *

Hola! Quien creen que es… colóquenlo en el comentario al final

Ej.: yo creía que era Juanito….

Yo creía que era mengano

Etc.

Pd: no hagan trampa

* * *

Luego disparo la babosa sobre sus ojos y ella vio quien era-Dark Eli…-dijo sorprendida-dime Eli…- luego se dispuso a desatarla-hazme tuya… no me desates continua-esa fue música para sus oídos, entro con suavidad para no lastimarla, como podría ser que dark Eli la amara deseara o como se llame, siempre le pareció atractiva su forma malvada, porque aun así ella amaría a Eli fuera como fuera, pero nunca pensó que ella seria atractiva o sexy por decirlo así, pero Eli le dijo un montón de cosas que no pensaba, ella ni sabía que se había vuelto 90, 60, 90 (según los hombres medidas perfectas de una mujer) salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Eli la envestía rápida y ferozmente-

¡ELI!- gimió mientras sentía al Shane en su interior moverse con fuerza, estaba haciéndolo tan bien mientras jugaba con su intimidad apretando cada parte externa, ella gimió con éxtasis no creía que ese era Eli Shane- te hice gemir mi nombre- dijo con picardía-E-Eli… ¡ah! Continua- él sonrió complacido- me encanta que cantes mi nombre y quiero ser el único… que escuche este canto- continuo con su labor de hacerla suya

con algo de frenesí empezó a moverse lo más rápido que podía y sintió como Trixie se retorcía a seguido, en tanto a ella sentía descargas de placer en todo su cuerpo y la manos de Elí acariciándole los senos, por alguna razón no le molestaba sentirse a su merced parece que las cosas así le daban adrenalina para disfrutar del momento por su parte estaba cansándose e Eli lo único que parecía era que no la dejaría dormir ella se veía medio desmallada y su imagen era totalmente divina ante él, su cabello largo suelto, sus ojos brillantes, su piel pura, blanca y pálida sudada, sus senos al aire y su garganta tratando de soltar gemidos fue una imagen excitante

-Eli, siempre quise decirte que… estas bueno-ella de tal manera saco fuerzas de donde no tenía y, empezó a moverse rápidamente, al carajo la virginidad él se la había quitado hace rato con tremenda fuerza, empezó a moverse rápidamente, aunque un poco limitada ya que a su petición seguía atada pero no se molestó, sentía que le gustaba que la amarraran ya que no podía hacer nada que no sea entregarse a él… y a él le gustaba verla a su cargo como algo frágil que debía cuidar o como una víctima- jajaja y tu estas deliciosamente hermosa…-dijo aumentando la presión sobre su amiguito que le había ayudado anteriormente, en sus irises rojos se veía una pizca de lujuria-

sintió como Elí con una expresión extasiada lleno su interior, tratando de aguantar los gemidos de Trixie la mano de Elí intentaba no caer, por parte ella fue la que cayó encima del Shane logrando llegar a el deseado orgasmo-Trixie… te amo-dijo besándola en ese momento sus ojos se volvieron celestes…-por cierto dijo mirándola con picardía-te vez comestible amarrada en la cama-dijo acostándose metiendo la cabeza en medio de sus señor- a si…-pregunto ella-si dark Eli mando a decir te amarrara cada vez que hagas sexo con el-ella rio-Eli…di la verdad travieso…-

Bueno… yo-dijo riéndose-pero la amenaza es de verdad no estoy jugando- dijo aun en sus cómodas almohadas blancas y dulces-si hay que conservar esa babosa-dijo viéndola desde su prisión-dime cuando se acaba el secuestro-dijo ella haciéndolo despiertas de su ensoñación-o perdón!-la desato con cuidado y volvió a su puesto- te secuestrare de nuevo mañana… es advertencia-

-jajá ya veremos…-dijo amenazante- por cierto dormiré aquí…-

-cuando quieras mi corazón…

* * *

Hola cuatro sexys páginas de lemon… lo pensé Aller que se fue la luz, 2174 palabras de eterno lemon… y paginas en total… la pregunta es les gusto, jajaja debo avisar que mañana actualizare esta, este es oneshot pero como también me gusta el Twixie (pero más el Elixie)…. Lol por la pareja nueva que solo me gusta a mi (o eso creo)…

Natalie lo adaptara a Twixie jajaja lol… mañana… quieren que lo adapte a otro chico respondan…

chao

Ash y NAT


End file.
